Let Me Cry
by rymilu
Summary: Lydia is heartbroken and Scott is there to comfort her. And even though he can heal her pain, it's still not enough...
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by and dedicated to The Batman to my Robin, the Clyde to my Bonnie, the Oso Baboso to my Mariposa Babosa. In other words, it's inspired by and dedicated to my first love, Hunter.**

Song Used: Déjenme Llorar by Carla Morrison (translation of the song at the end)

Let Me Cry

 _Eh estado recordando los momentos que te di,_

 _cuántos tu me diste y porque ahora estoy aquí,_

Her ripe-green eyes focus on the waves, the way they are crashing against the rocky shore. Salty air fills her lungs, and slight goosebumps form on her pale skin from the chilly air. Her toes curl against the wet, soft soil. Moonlight illuminates her. Makes her strawberry blonde hair appear to be silky as the wind gently blows it back. Her knees are bent, drawn to her body by her arms, and her head rests on the top of her knees. She wears a long, strapless, twisted, top sequined waist, white dress. All she needs are wings and she will look like an Angel.

And she really wishes she were one because Angels are perfect. Angles do not feel anything - they have no emotions. They are so perfect, powerful and guarded, and it makes her heart heavy knowing that she can never be one of those perfect creatures. Because if she were one of them, then she would never be harmed. Would never feel sadness, would never feel heartbreak and pain and love…

 _sentada en el suelo pensando que te quiero,_

 _que te quise tanto, y que tu amor me es necesario!_

There's a shift in the air. Another presence of dominance.

"What is it, Scott?" she calls out into the air.

Scott steps from out of the shadows and cautiously approaches her.

"You weren't answering your phone," he replies calmly. He is like a wolf trying not to scare a rabbit: slow, hesitant and cautious. "We were worried. Thought something bad had happened." _To you…_ Ah, soft unspoken words.

 _From dominant to submissive. From the leader to the follower, from the hunter to the hunted. Gone from the top to the bottom,_ she thinks. Stays quiet.

The McCall male sits next to her. "I know this is hard, and I'm sorry. If it were up to me, I would have never dragged you into this - would have never allowed anyone to hurt you. Because you, you Lydia, you have a better chance to go ahead and dominate the world. And, Lydia…"

 _Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho,_

 _con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro,_

 _Déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio,_

 _hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio..._

What he says does not make sense, but it lightens her heart a bit to know that he is one of the very few people honest with her. That believes in her.

The corners of her blood-red lips turn into a bitter smile, infant and tender eyes turning sad. It is like someone put a heavy rock on her chest because it is hard to swallow - so damn hard to breathe!

"It's not really dealing with the whole supernatural crap," she says really, really quietly. "It's just that…" She inhales sharply. Clears her throat. "When - when there is danger, when there is another threat, the people that I look up to - the people that I believe aren't going to fail me… they fail me. They disappoint me."

 _Fueron tan bellos encuentros... amarnos sin miedo,_

 _eres tu la noche y y tu sueño, tu mi cuenta cuentos,_

 _te olvidare lo juro, lo siento,_

 _tu amor me hace daño,_

 _y esto no puedes ya arreglarlo,_

And her sorrow starts to drip from her coney eyes as she remembers the person that she thought was always going to be there. The person that promised to stay…

The True Alpha pulls her close; she curls against him, grabs the fabric of his shirt into her hands. Lets everything she has been feeling out. Because the warmth he provides makes the empty hole in her heart start to not feel so empty.

"Why do the people that I love leave me?" she whimpers. "Why do they leave me lost and insecure and hurt? Why do they disappoint me?"

Scott stays quiet, not knowing what to say. He rubs her back and kisses the top of her head.

And Lydia lets every single one of her feelings out through her tears. She sobs against his chest, her whole body trembling. Remembers those empty promises and words. Those kisses without love, only want. Those seconds that she wasted with someone that did not keep his word. Someone that left without saying "goodbye." That left and did not look back.

The strawberry blonde remembers when she first saw him - was immediately drawn. When she started talking to him, it was like meeting someone from a different world! And it hurts remembering. Because she remembers those brown eyes that pierced into her green ones, looking into her soul. Remembers his words with passion, remembers the way his face twisted whenever he got lost into his raps. She remembers and it hurts. Hurts because she loves that bastard. Loves him as much as she loved Jackson. Perhaps even more!

 _Pero amor como el mio no hallaras por ahí,_

 _porque este amor apuesta hasta por mi..._

Her Alpha is silent. The werewolf holds her and lets her cry. Because he knows how painful it is to lose someone that you love. Knows that Lydia was crazy in love, knows that she needs to cry. Needs to cry in order to let go and get that asshole out of her heart.

 _Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho,_

 _con mi llanto apagar este fuego que hay adentro.._

 _déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio,_

 _hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio... (x2)_

Lydia sobs and sobs, feels the need to let everything go. And so the banshee opens her mouth and lets a scream of sorrow. And in that scream, she says goodbye.

And it is funny because the strawberry blonde, beautiful banshee says goodbye not knowing the whole story. But it does not matter that she does not know. Because she has been hurting for weeks, and now she has screamed. Has screamed and let go.

 _Déjenme llorar..._

 _Déjenme llorar..._

 **Translation: I have been remembering those moments that I gave you,**

 **how many you gave me and why I am here. Sitting on the ground, thinking**

 **that I love you, that I loved you a lot, and that your love is necessary for me.**

 **Chorus:**

 **Let me cry. I want to take him out of my chest. With my cry to extinguish this**

 **fire that burns inside. Let me cry, I want to wake in silence, make my mind**

 **go into reason that for this there is no remedy...**

 **Those encounters were very beautiful, love each other without fear.**

 **You are the night, I am your dream. You my story teller, I will forget you, I swear.**

 **I'm sorry, your love harms me and you can't fix this. But love like mine,**

 **you will never find anywhere. Because this love is in my favor.**

 **(Chorus x2)**

 **Let me cry… let me cry...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, it started as a one-shot, but I felt like there needed to be a bit more and so, yeah… Hope you enjoy!**

 **Inspired by and dedicated to The Most Assholic Guy in the Whole Damn Universe, My Cenpi, Master and Babe. In other words, it's inspired by and dedicated to my rock of stability and one of my best friends, Eric. Thanks for always being there, and I'm sorry I can't love you…**

Song Used: Another Love by Tom Odell, Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab, Sarcasm by Get Scared

Another Love

There are many reasons as to why Lydia Martin should like Scott McCall. He's smart, kind and funny. He cares and worries about everyone. He has this awkwardly sexyness that goes against those puppy eyes, but it is funny since he also has that awkward cuteness about him.

And he can offer her a good life! Not just financially, but also emotionally and mentally. He can give her that stability, even in the crappy, supernatural life they have!

But she does not know if she can learn to love him as more than a friend. As more than a brother. Does not know if she can even have the capability love him like that! And the problem is _not_ him; the problem is _her_.

The strawberry blonde truly wants to love him - he has given her so much! And Lydia… she does not know how to show Scott that she _really_ wants to do so.

The banshee wants to sing to him, wants to sing a song that will be just theirs, but the only thing that will come out are high-pitched banshee wails. (That is what her vocal chords seem to produce now with so much death surrounding her.) And even if she could manage to sing to him, all of the songs that she knows and can sing by heart were sung to another heart.

Lydia wants to let him see her cry for him, but the tears can never come - all of her tears gone to another. And they will only capture the True Alpha's sadness because all her ripe-green eyes will show now is pain and guilt.

She wants to share secret places with him, share those places so that they can become their favorite spots. But she already has _so_ many painful yet happy memories there since she has shared those secret places with another.

And it really sucks that she simply cannot find ways to express her emotions without remembering _that_ guy. Without hurting Scott a bit more…

The Martin female knows that Scott will do everything to keep her safe; he has promised her this countless times, and if she is lost or missing, he will never stop looking for her - something that he has done so more times than she can even count. She knows that he will do anything. Even go as far as dying with his _heart_ on the trigger! J _ust for h_ er!

Lydia sighs. She is in her room right now, laying on her bed and looking up at the ceiling. Her strawberry blonde curls are spread around her head like a halo, lips slightly parted. Hands linked on top of her stomach.

Music plays from her stereo - some song by some foreign singer saying something giving everything just so the person can stay. It makes her want to roll her eyes, and she would. But her heart feels heavy in her chest, aches as she listens to the lyrics. Because she can totally relate.

Her eyelashes flutter. She bites her lip and closes her eyes as the memories come crashing down…

(Flashback)

She was sitting down in her mother's office, finishing the AP Bio homework. Her mom was out of school and getting them some lunch. Some soft tune was playing, and Lydia couldn't help but smile at what a romantic her mother was. She shook her head, golden fire hair swaying when the door opened.

Immediately, the banshee thought it was Scott or one of the Pack Members. Who else would it be, right? But when she looked up, she saw a male standing there.

He was taller than her, around Stiles' height. His hair was short, black, kinda like Stiles' except a bit puffy. His skin was the same color as Scott's, and his eyes were just fascinating.

"Ms. Martin?" the boy asked, gazing at her a bit confused. He probably thought that she was her mom…

Lydia arched a brow and pursed her lips. "I'm _Miss_ Martin, not Ms. Martin," she corrected. "The Martin you are looking for is not here."

The boy's face was twisted in confusion. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"My mom isn't here," she clarified. The guy put on an 'oh' face. It only made the strawberry blonde roll her apple eyes again.

"Well, do you know when she's gonna come back?" the male asked.

The banshee glanced at her phone. "In a few minutes," she replied.

He nodded. "Um, do you think that I can a leave a message?"

Lydia shrugged. "I mean, she is going to be here in a bit, so… But if you're that desperate to leave, then yeah. " She shrugged again, and tilted her head. Looked up at him with her tender eyes, brow still arched.

For some odd reason, he smiled. "I'll wait," he said.

Lydia wanted to facepalm. "Well, you guys sure know how to change your minds and then blame girls for doing the same," she muttered beneath her breath, shaking her head. She extended her hand. "Lydia," she said.

He smiled. "Hunter." He took her hand into his bigger one. Sparks flew up her arm. Their eyes locked, apple green against dark, bronze eyes; her heart started to become a jackrabbit.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you could let go of my hand," she said calmly, proud that her voice did not waver.

The guy - Hunter - chuckled and let her hand go. He sat down and looked at her. She averted her gaze and returned to her homework.

"So, what homework are you doing?" he asked.

"AP Biology," she replied, not taking her eyes off of the paper. There was a tinge of superiority when he let out a low whistle.

"Damn," he muttered. "I feel like a slacker now."

"Why?" she asked. It is not like she cared. She just felt that it was polite to ask.

"Because I'm taking AP Physics," he said. She arched her brow again and glanced at him. "And the only reason I'm taking Physics is because I took the beginners course in freshman year."

She wanted to laugh. "You _are_ a slacker," she told him.

"Why?" His face was slightly bemused.

"Because I took Physics in eighth grade, and then took AP Physics during freshmen year while taking honors biology." The strawberry blonde couldn't help smiling smugly at him.

Hunter was quiet. "When did you take the SAT? I took it junior year - not the practice one but the actual one."

Lydia laughed. "I took it freshmen year," she boasted, grinning.

"You are quite the girl, aren't you?" he muttered, as if thinking out loud, looking at her in wonder.

The banshee shrugged and opened her mouth to reply, but just as she was about to, the office door opened.

Natalie entered, struggling with the bag of Chinese food. "Hey, sweetie," she said breathlessly. Then she saw the teenage boy sitting across her daughter. The teen stood up. "Um, hello, Mr. Smith." A confused yet alarmed look thrown at Lydia. "Was I interrupting something?"

For some odd reason, Lydia wanted to say 'yes.' But she did not; just smiled at her mom.

"Oh, it is no bother, Ms. Martin," Hunter told the older Martin female. "I was just leaving."

Natalie stepped aside as the male went to the door. "Goodbye, Ms. Martin," he said as he turned. Then his bronze eyes met the younger strawberry blonde's. Her breath was immediately taken away. "Bye, Lydia." And just like that, the male walked out the door.

Lydia wasn't a hundred percent sure what the Hell had just happened. But she knew something had changed. And it should have somehow clicked into her mind that there would be pain. Because he left and didn't look back after saying her name. But it didn't click into her brain. Because she was trying to figure out what the Hell was going on.

Hunter twirled her around and around. The skirt of her dress lifted, fiery golden curls in the wind. Her face was red as she cracked up hard. He stopped twirling her and brought her clothes, his copper eyes trained on her face. She bit her lip, body trembling as she tried to regain her breath.

They were in one of her secret places - a nice meadow a mile or two from the lake house. She wasn't a hundred percent sure why she had taken him there, but it didn't matter. Because, honestly? In the whole four months she had known him, she _still_ wasn't sure about anything that involved him.

"You really like that, don't you?" he teased as they swayed.

"No. I _love_ it when you twirl me," she breathlessly confessed. He became quiet.

Red faced, the banshee looked up into his eyes. His gaze pierced into her.

The male whispered, "You love it when I twirl you?"

The curvy female nodded, heart beating really fast. The corners of his mouth turned upwards.

He whispered 'good' before lowering his face to hers. Lydia's already wide-green eyes widened even more - her breath was caught in her throat, mouth opened in a silent gasp. And then his lips, wet and surprisingly soft, captured hers in a tender kiss. If Lydia hadn't been hooked before, she as sure as Hell was now…

When he left, he left her in pain. The way they broke up was so painful, and really stupid! It was worse than it had been with Jackson and Aiden _combined_!

Lydia thought that Hunter was the different form the other teenage boys she knew. (Not including Scott or Stiles.) She had thought he was different, but she was so damn wrong!

Things between them started to change drastically. They started getting into arguments, especially when the Pack was involved. He always wanted to know why she was sometimes canceling dates, why she became quiet and then looked ready to cry, or why she acted weird sometimes. He demanded to know why. But it got worse after he saw her run into Scott's arms and cry.

She wanted to tell him about the supernatural crap in her life and that Scott helped her since he was her Alpha. But she couldn't. So instead, Lydia kept her mouth shut and swallowed the urge to scream a banshee wail.

And then he started hanging out with his ex again. Though it bothered her, Lydia said nothing. He didn't say anything about Stiles after he found out that the hyper male had been in love with her since the freaking third grade; and so she saw now need to bother him with her slight insecurities.

(Yeah, she was a freaking strong female. Hell! She was a banshee, always surrounded by death and she still remained strong! But, hey, she was human.)

After yet another freaky and traumatizing supernatural showdown, she was vulnerable. Didn;t want to go anywhere. But she still went to their usual meeting spot at school, wanting to be in his arms and kiss him. When she got there, though, she saw him with his ex, and her heart started to pound against her ribcage.

She stayed quiet, hearing the Voices in her head. And she wasn't sure whether those were her doubts or actual death warnings. But Lydia didn't care - all she knew was that she wanted to scream. And so she called her True Alpha and friend, knowing that he was the only one that could help her then.

In a flash, Scott was walking towards her. Lydia didn't even think twice before running into his arms. From the corner of her eye, she saw Hunter lean in and kiss his ex.

Betrayal and pain stabbed her multiple times.

She could not breathe.

Her heart broke in half.

Her bottom lip quivered.

Tears filled her ripe-green eyes.

The knot in her throat grew.

Lydia managed to draw air into her lungs.

The Wailing Woman screamed.

( _End of Flashbacks_ )

Scott has always been there. After the break up, he held her so gentle and let her cry. He did not judge, just the tears and awful screaming to go on. He has picked up the pieces and has put her back together; has treated her like she is a piece of glass: fragile. Has taken lots of care for her…

Lydia has moved on from Hunter, the guy who made her cry bodies of ocean water. The douchebag that made her cry - made her cry enough to forever end droughts! But that does not mean she is ready to start putting herself out there and start dating. She is not ready to take it there - not yet. And she really wishes she were ready.

But the thing she isn't ready. The beautiful strawberry blonde will be - just not now. Because she has been hurt deeply. Multiple times now!

And the McCall male understands. And even though he knows that her heart is taken by another, he will keep fighting for her. Will keep being the soldier of love that she needs. And, no matter what, Scott will die with his heart on the trigger.


End file.
